Uchiha's Never Lose
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE***"Keh, come to drag me back have you?" "Heh, you wish Teme, I just wanted to challenge you to a little game, one I'm sure you'll lose." "Uchiha's never lose." Crackish oneshot


**A/N:** ...I really don't know where I come up with this stuff...it was a random thought while I was taking a shower this morning and it morphed into an idea for a oneshot T-T What's wrong with me? Anyway, this is complete total and utter CRACK...it's not meant to make sense. I hope you enjoy it ^^

**DISCLAIMER**: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto was making his way to his favorite place in Konoha after a long mission. He was really looking forward to seeing Ayame and Teuchi again as well as finally tasting some of Ichiraku's finest. Cup ramen just didn't compare to the fresh hot stuff Ichiraku's served.<p>

The stand was empty except for Kakashi-sensei when he got there. The silver-haired jounin waved lazily, hi nose buried in Icha-Icha as usual. Naruto greeted him and then ordered five bowls of miso ramen, chatting enthusiastically with Ayame as she served him.

Suddenly a flash of green arrived. Gai stood there with a grin on his face and his classic 'nice guy' pose as he rumbled out, "Eternal Rival! I have another challenge!" Kakashi rolled one dark eye his way as Naruto glanced curiously at the two from the corner of his eye. Gai grinned wider, his teeth flashing whitely, "Ahaha! My Eternal Rival you will not be able to back out of this one so easily. I challenge you to a game of wits, a game of the mind! And if I lose I will do a thousand hand springs around Konoha, backwards! This time the power of Youth shall prevail"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi asked, turning a page in his book.

Gai blinked as Naruto snorted in to his ramen. "So hip Rival, as always! I challenge you to-" and before he could finish Kakashi flipped a piece of paper he'd been using as a bookmark in Gai's direction, while his gaze still didn't leave his book."

"Gah! I have lost our game!" Gai exclaimed, looking exceptionally put-out. "And I have lost once again to my Eternal Rival! Next time Rival, I shall beat you at this competition!" Then he dashed of, presumably to do a thousand handsprings around Konoha, backwards.

Naruto looked curiously at the piece of paper Kakashi was tucking back in to his book.

"Hey sensei, what was the competition this time?" Kakashi simply shrugged and handed Naruto the paper. The blonde frowned at the words written there. "Nani? I don't get it." he mumbled, turning the paper over to see if there was something he'd missed.

Kakashi simply closed his book and said, "It's simple really Naruto. Let me explain how it works..."

* * *

><p>"Naruto are you sure about this?" Sakura asked anxiously as they felt the familiar chakra ahead. She had no idea what had made her blonde teammate so excited and so very SURE of himself. As far as she could tell, this was nearly suicidal...and she still didn't know his plan!<p>

"Oh yes, Sakura-chan. This'll work, trust me!" Naruto grinned back at her as they bounded through the trees. At last a way to keep his promise!

* * *

><p>Sasuke smirked to himself as he felt the Dobe and Sakura catch up. He was only slightly curious as to what they wanted. It was probably just another useless attempt to get him to come back to Konoha...which he would never admit he was so close to doing. Orochimaru had nothing left to show him. He only had to get his revenge on Itachi...and then he would go back.<p>

So he waited until both came in to the clearing where he was. Naruto's grin threw him for a bit of a loop, why was the moron looking so happy? He thought suspiciously.

"Keh, come to drag me back have you?" he said arrogantly, smirking in their direction. Sakura looked upset but Naruto's grin just got wider.

"Heh, you wish Teme. I just wanted to challenge you to a little game. One I'm sure you will lose."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Uchiha's never lose."

Naruto smiled, an odd glint in his eye, "Then you won't mind my terms?" Sasuke scoffed, certain that whatever this fool had in mind he couldn't possibly make HIM lose. Sasuke was superior to the dobe in every way. It was inconceivable that he would lose. Impossible.

So why not?

Naruto smirked at him, "If I win Sasuke, you have to come back to Konoha without a fight and stay there."

"Hn. Agreed. Now what is this game?"

Naruto simply pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to Sasuke.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock. NO WAY.

Naruto chuckled, "Face it Uchiha, you just lost to Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

><p>Nobody could believe it when Sakura and Naruto returned with the Uchiha avenger in tow. They went straight to the Hokage's office where Tsunade awaited them, looking incredulous.<p>

"Nani? Naruto, Sakura? What's going on here?

Sasuke glared from underneath his bangs, sharingan flashing angrily.

"It's simple, Hokage-sama," he said, gritting his teeth, "I lost The Game."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oh yes, I went there XD And now I've officially lost The Game, and so have you guys lol

...if you guys are still uncertain about how The Game works, read this (without spaces) http: / thegameplz. deviantart .com /journal/32939440/


End file.
